icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mikuru Natsuki
is one of the newest main characters in Season 2 of the Aikatsu! series. She partnered with Mizuki Kanzaki, forming the duo unit WM that is now disbanded. Her primary brand is Vivid Kiss. Appearance Mikuru is a fair-skinned girl with red and purple dual-colored eyes. She has sandy blonde hair that is commonly styled into two half-pigtails which are held up with a yellow heart barrette on the left and blue star barrette on the right. Sometimes her hair is in a ponytail and held with a single barrette instead. She has noticeable streaks of pink through her hair. Personality Mikuru is a sweet girl who is very energetic and well-meaning. She is very bright and loves flowers, to the point where she frequently compares them with other things. She also has a talent with clothing. She is rather free-spirited and casts her miracle, Mikuru's Miracle, upon stage and in everyday life. Due to her expertise with flowers, she likes to compare everything with them. Background Mikuru was born in Denmark, but moved to Japan when she was three years old. At some point, years later, she and her family started a gardening shop close to the sea. Chronology Partners Cup Right Before the Cup Mikuru appeared just right after the cup's announcement, debuted as Mizuki's partner in her new project, the idol unit WM. This drew her popularity larger and larger, now rivaling the popularity of Starlight School's gang of Ichigo Hoshimiya and Dream Academy's Seira Otoshiro and others.Episode 79 - Yes! Best Partner The Fated Meeting In episode 81, Ichigo and Seira, curious about how Mizuki and Mikuru met and how did Mikuru "click" for Mizuki, decided to visit Moonlight Office and ask. After a brief introduction with Mikuru, the rising unit began to tell them how it all happened... It all started when Mizuki was still a student of Starlight Academy. She was preparing for a concert, but was having difficulty choosing the coord she should wear. During her contemplating, Mikuru showed up delivering flowers. After she took notice of the cards, Mizuki explained to the gardener about how the coords were supposed to make her shine, but can only show sides of her that her fans have already seen. Mizuki then said that she wanted to change but couldn't. Mikuru then smiles after hearing the idol's predicament, and asks her if she would like to see Mikuru's Miracle, then proceed to prepare a Good Coord for her. Afterwards, Mikuru watched Mizuki's concert and was amazed at how she could smile to so many people, which was a contrast to the one-on-one smiles she brought to the customers at her shop. She then felt like she wanted to do the same. Mizuki explained how Mikuru lit a light in her, and Mikuru stated that it feels like the ever-brightly shining moon came down to be at her side. Etymology means "summer" which may be a reference to her brand, Vivid Kiss, a west coast, summer-inspired brand. means "tree." This is a reference to her being a gardener. is an initial play on the word when written in hiragana. This is a reference to "Mikuru's Miracle." "Mikuru" can also be written as "未来る" or "未来" which translates into "future" or "world to come." This may refer to Mizuki, her partner, who is "starting a new Aikatsu." Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Cancer. *Her favourite foods are ice cream and soda. *Her speciality is gardening and remaking outfits. *Mikuru made cameo appearances in Episode 73 and Episode 75 prior to making her official debut is in Episode 78. **This makes her the fourth idol to have more than one cameo debut (following Ran, Sora, and Maria respectively) and the second to have them both as non-speaking roles (the first being Sora). *She is the second idol to have half twin-tails as her hair style. *Mikuru is the second character in season two to not share her singer with another character. **She is also the second to have a new member of STAR☆ANIS as her singer (both first being Akari). **As of season three, she now shares her singing voice with Sumire Hikami. This makes Mikuru the first of the first generation main characters to share her singing voice with a second generation main character. ***She now shares her singing voice with Aoi Kiriya and Seira Otoshiro. *She is the first main idol to have highlights. *Mikuru works as a flower shop gardener. **This makes her the third idol to have a job outside of her idol work. *As a coincidence, Mizuki and Mikuru's names both start with "Mi", and their surnames both end with "ki". *Mikuru is the only main character who never participated in a drama audition. *If one counts the Movie as a direct part of the anime, Mikuru is the only first generation character who did not perform in Season 3. *Due to the fact that she was never a student at an idol school, thus her lack of school dresses, Mikuru is the only main idol that doesn't have a definite color scheme. **If one doesn't count Miyabi Fujiwara as a main character, Mikuru is the only main character who doesn't have an eye catch of her own. **This makes her the first main idol to never attend an idol school. **This also makes her the first main idol to not own a basic coord, but despite the fact that she belongs to Moonlight Office, it is only natural for her to not own a basic coord. *She is the first main idol to have eyes with two colors, and is followed by Nono Daichi and Nina Dōjima. *Following Episode 169, she is now the world's top gardener, having won the Gardener's World Cup as was mentioned in that episode. Photokatsu Gallery References Category:Idol Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Pop idols Category:Female